


The Phone Call

by Megalovanilize



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: It's public enough anyway lmao, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i think this counts as public sex, kurt is trans sorry not sorry fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalovanilize/pseuds/Megalovanilize
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr post from @badromantics . Kurt has a brilliant idea, and Jason gets bored. Enjoy!





	The Phone Call

Jason pushed Kurt into the teacher's lounge, hurrying in and locking the door with the key he'd stolen from an unassuming janitor. He fumbled, but managed to get it done quickly enough, and shoved the key into his pocket. He turned back around to Kurt, who had already shed his jacket. Jason smirked at his eagerness. During math last period, he had been lowly whispering about what he was going to do to Kurt as soon as the class was over. Kurt had pretended not to notice, but a red blush had grown steadily across his cheeks until someone had to ask if he was alright. Jason had bitten back a laugh and pretended to be oblivious, reveling in the glare he got from Kelly. The next (current) class was PE. No one cared if the jock skipped gym class, and no one noticed if the outcast did, making it a perfect time to slip away.  
Which brought him back to the present. Jason hastily shucked off his trench coat, throwing it on the back of the couch next to the other's letterman jacket before striding over and smashing his lips hungrily into the others. He shoved his tongue into Kelly's mouth, tasting mint gum and Budweiser and Kurt, and quickly tugged the jock's belt out of the loops. Jason's other hand curled into Kurt's hair, yanking him down further to deepen the kiss. Kurt gripped onto JD's hips, pulling them closer together and eagerly granting him access into his mouth. Jason tossed the belt aside and dipped his newly free hand into Kurt's jeans, rubbing him through his boxers. Kurt moaned, gripping tighter at Jason, who smirked into his mouth. He nipped at Kelly's bottom lip before breaking away and pushing Kurt backwards over the arm of the couch onto the cushions. He snorted at Kurt's small scream when he fell, hopping over the arm in between his legs. The offended Kelly scooted backwards to make more room, sending him a glare in the process.  
"Asshole," he told Jason half-heartedly, who just smirked.  
"Idiot." He shot back, climbing forward to lean above Kurt. The jock rolled his eyes.  
"At least come up with a real insult, you-" Kurt broke off, hissing in a breath when Jason reached down into his jeans again. He grabbed JD's flannel, trying to pull him closer, but the other was unmoving.  
"What was that, Kurt? I didn't quite catch that last part," Jason simpered down at Kelly, slipping the hand past his boxers. A whine escaped him when JD made contact with his bare skin, and he arched into the touch.  
"I- fuck, JD," Kurt moaned, throwing his head back. "You're such a dick."  
"I know," Jason answered smugly, taking Kelly's newly exposed neck as an invitation and leaning down to nip and suck at it. He rubbed at Kurt's folds, smirking when he felt how wet they already were, and slipped a finger inside. Kurt slid his hands up to tangle in Jason's hair, eliciting a groan when he yanked at it. JD slipped in another finger in retaliation, pumping them in and out of Kurt.  
Jason paused his assault on the other, prompting a loud whine as he sat up to unbuckle his jeans. He smirked down at Kelly, nodding to indicate that he should follow the example. He got the message, wriggling out of his pants and boxers as JD fished a condom out of the pocket of his trench coat. Jason quickly settled back to where he was, ripping open the package and rolling the contents onto his length. He slowly pushed himself in, drawing a loud moan out of Kurt and a low growl from himself. Jason had to pause for a moment to admire the man beneath him- his hair was messy; sticking up around the back and getting in his face, a red blush crept from his neck up to his ears, escaping onto his perfect cheekbones, he exposed straight white teeth as he panted for air. This never got old. But before JD could start up a rhythm, they were interrupted by a pounding at the door. What the hell janitor didn't know to leave when the door was locked? Jason was about to shout at whoever it was to fuck off, but the person outside beat him to yelling.  
"Whoever's in there, I left some of my shit on the table! Lemme in!" Ram's shout was muffled, but he continued to pound on the door. Wait... Ram? Jason stared at the door for a moment, trying to process the situation. He looked down at Kurt, who suddenly was pale as a sheet beneath him. So then...shit. Reality finally caught up with JD, and his eyes snapped around the room for something to fix this. After a few moments, his gaze went back down to Kurt when he felt a yank on his shirt.  
"Get my phone," Kelly whispered to him. "I have a plan." Jason nodded and quickly reached over, grabbing Kurt's letterman jacket and fishing his phone out of the pocket. He raised an eyebrow at Kurt, who just grabbed the phone from his hand and stated dialing. "Shut up, unless you want us to get caught," he hissed at Jason, glancing warily towards the door. The pounding suddenly stopped, and they heard the muffled chorus of 'Keep it 100' through the door. It was abruptly cut off by a short beep.  
"Hey Kurt, what's up?" Ram's voice echoed through the phone. Jason sent a confused look down to Kelly, but a glare silenced any questions he was going to ask.  
"Hey Ram! Not much, how about you?" Kurt was doing remarkably well at sounding casual, considering the fact that Jason was still nestled inside of him. Whoops.  
"Same here, just tryin' to get my..." Ram trailed off briefly, and the two heard another set of footsteps from outside the door. "Soda! My soda, hah!" The footsteps passed, and the voice on the phone lowered in volume. "I left a six pack in a bag under the couch in the teacher's lounge, but some asshole locked the door!" As the sentence ended, there was a pointed slam on the wood. "But anyway," Ram continued talking, but Jason tuned him out. This was getting tiresome. He shifted to try and get more comfortable, and Kurt hissed in a quick breath beneath him, sending him a glare... Well there's an idea.  
JD feigned innocence, looking down at Kurt questioningly. Kelly rolled his eyes, going back to talking with Ram. As soon as the other looked away, a wicked smirk hooked itself across JD's features. He rolled his hips softly, watching Kurt squeeze his eyes shut and take in a jerk of air through his nose. Jason couldn't hide his lecherous expression this time, and Kelly sent him a look that would've turned anyone else to stone. He was still trying to keep up conversation with Ram- something about meeting him at the football field. Huh, so that was the plan. Not bad, Kelly.  
However, Jason had found his source of entertainment, and he wasn't giving it up too easily. JD reached a hand down and brushed Kurt's clit, causing him to jump slightly. Kelly let out a low hum, melding it into a sound of agreeance with whatever Ram was saying, but didn't push Jason away. Excellent. JD leaned into Kurt until his lips were brushing the shell of his ear, making sure the mic of the phone didn't pick up his words. "Good boy," he breathed, smirk widening when he felt the other shudder beneath him. He nipped at Kelly's earlobe before pushing himself back up to watch, a scarlet blush spreading across the jock's cheeks. Jason rolled his hips once more, and Kurt had to clear his throat in order to silence himself. They heard Ram pause, and JD tuned back in.  
"Hey, are you okay? You sound... off." Sweeney actually sounded concerned, and Kelly's blush grew brighter.  
"Y-yea bro, I'm fine." Jason smirked at Kurt's stutter. "Just get the beer later- meet me at the field, yea?" He sounded as if he were straining to act normal, and Ram hesitated. JD took that moment to brush Kurt's clit again, who this time actually slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent the other from finding them.  
"... If you say so. I'll meet you there in a few," Ram finally said, heavy footsteps retreating from the door. Kurt let out a quiet breath, closing his eyes for a moment before answering.  
"Sounds great! See you!" Kurt finally hung up the phone. He put both hands over his face, doing a poor job of concealing his embarrassment. He peaked through his fingers after a few moments, glaring up at a smug JD. "I hate you so much," he muttered, dropping his head back.  
"You sure seem to be enjoying the sex though," Jason purred, starting up a real rhythm of his hips. Kurt chirped at JD's movements, shifting a leg to give the other a better position. "Stay a while and give me another chance, will you darling? I'll make it worthwhile, I promise." Kelly bit his lip but ended up nodding, looking back up at a grinning Jason. "'Atta boy," JD murmured, leaning back down to suck hickeys into Kurt's jawline.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments are always appreciated! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
